goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Queen Daisy gets Grounded on Christmas and sent to International Supreme Court/Sent away to Challenge Island, Japan
Cast *Grace as Shadow Queen Daisy *Ashley as Shadow Queen Daisy's Mom *James as Shadow Queen Daisy's Dad *Allison as Shadow Queen Daisy's Aunt *Russell as Shadow Queen Daisy's Uncle *Joey as PaRappa the Rapper and Male High Judge *Julie as Susie Carmichael, Sophie the Otter, Jelly Otter, Elephant012, Toadette, and Dora *Brian as Mario and Dad Tiger *Salli as Mom Tiger *Steven as Luigi *Young Guy as Toad *Kimberly as Daniel Tiger, Jimmy Neutron and Peanut Otter *Misaki as Shadow Queen Daisy's Japanese voice Transcript Part 1: Shadow Queen Daisy gets in Dead Meat *(November 30, 2017) *PaRappa the Rapper: Okay class, today is Behavior Card Day. I will hand out the Behavior Cards now. Here they are. *Jimmy Neutron: Awesome! I got a platinum diamond card. *PaRappa the Rapper: Well done, Jimmy Neutron. You got that. *Susie Carmichael: No fair PaRappa the Rapper. Our cards are red! *Dora: What did we do to get these?! *PaRappa the Rapper: Susie Carmichael, Angelica Pickles and Dora the Explorer, you three got that for your stupid fake Paramount and Nickelodeon VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings! Go to the Principal's office right now to receive your 2 week suspensions! *Angelica Pickles: You'll pay for this PaRappa the Rapper! *Shadow Queen Daisy: Oh no, my card is black! What did I do to get this? *PaRappa the Rapper: louder Shadow Queen Daisy, you got that black card for destroying Burger King on October 14, 2017, escaping from France, making a grounded video out of Weatherstar4000video, making a fake VHS opening and stealing Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 for Xbox 360 two days ago, starting food fights in the cafeteria during lunch, failing a lot of quizzes and tests, looking up pornography and watching inappropriate and pornographic videos during Computer class, listening to Justin Bieber during class, ranting on Disney, saluting on Sony Pictures Animations, chewing gum, using profanity and even worse, you've been getting very bad grades all year!! Go to the Principal's office right now and you are suspended from school until the 20th anniversary of Mulan!! Part 2: Shadow Queen Daisy gets Grounded on Christmas day and gets sent to International Supreme Court *(December 25, 2017) *James: We are going to say this once and we're not going to say it again! You have been starting food fights in the cafeteria during lunch, failing a lot of quizzes and tests, looking up pornography and watching inappropriate and pornographic videos during Computer class, listening to Justin Bieber during class, chewing gum, using profanity, getting very bad grades all year, destroyed Burger King and got sent to France, escaping from France, making a grounded video out of Weatherstar4000video, making a VHS opening and stealing Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 for Xbox 360, gettint into trouble at school and.. *Ashley: louder YOU HAD DISOBEYED US AND GETTING VERY BAD GRADES A LOT AND AS FOR THIS, WE ARE GOING TO YOUR ROOM TO GIVE YOU PUNISHMENTS!!!! *to: Shadow Queen Daisy's room. *cardboard boxes appear. *Ashley: We will put everything in your room but your bed and blanket in these boxes! *Shadow Queen Daisy: No! (x14) Please don't! *James: Too bad! Goodbye stuff. That also includes your computer! *James, Russell and Allison pack Shadow Queen Daisy's computer, desk, office chair, her Star Wars VHS Tapes, Marvel and Star Wars DVDs and Blu-rays, toys, video games, music albums and posters except her bed and blanket. *Ashley: Now everything is in this box. Now we will give them to a truck so it can be delivered to the poor! *Ashley, Russell and Allison pick up the boxes and walk away carrying them. *Shadow Queen Daisy: (crying in Pinkie Pie's voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *to: James, Russell, Allison, Ashley, the truck driver, the boxes and the truck outside the house *Truck Driver: Hello, Ashley, Allison, James and Russell. *Ashley: Oh, hello sir. *Truck Driver: What are you all doing with those boxes? Are you all going on a vacation or are you moving house? *James: No, we are donating Shadow Queen Daisy's stuff to the McCarthy family because she is grounded for destroying Burger King 2 months ago and escaping from France last month! *Truck Driver: OK, your daughter is grounded. So she won't get her favorite things back for the rest of his life. Right? *Russell: That's right! *Truck Driver: Well thank you. That will be a great donation to the poor. Thank you. *Ashley: (walking away with her husband James and their relatives Russell and Allison): You're welcome. *Allison, Russel and James walk in. The truck driver puts the boxes into the truck, closes the truck doors, gets into the truck cab, and drives away *Shadow Queen Daisy: No! (x25) You gave away everything in my room! Please give my stuff back! *screen turns red and starts shaking. *James: TOO BAD SHADOW QUEEN DAISY!! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR ESCAPING FROM FRANCE LAST MONTH BECAUSE YOU ARE CONSIDERED TO BE THE WORST DAUGHTER WE HAD EVER RAISED!!! NOW GET IN THE CAR!!! WE ARE GOING TO COURT!!! *screen returns to normal and stops dhaling Shadow Queen Daisy, Ashley, Allison, Russell and James get in the car and drive away from the house. *to: The car parking outside the GoAnimate City International Supreme Courthouse. *to: Shadow Queen Daisy, YankieDude5000 and his friends and allies, Mr. Dallas, Anderson Host, Principal Eric, Prince Tuesday, Miss Elaina, O the Owl, Daniel Tiger, Katerina Kittykat, Prince Wednesday, King Friday, Mom Tiger, Dad Tiger, King Friday and hundreds of the Land of Make-Believe's European kings, queens, princes, princesses and their royal families, prime ministers and presidents and military leaders and their families and the High Judge in the international supreme courthouse. *Male High Judge: Court is now in session! Today's case is the United States of America vs. Shadow Queen Daisy! So Shadow Queen Daisy, how do you plead? *Shadow Queen Daisy: I plead not guilty! *Luigi: Read the charges your honor! *Make High Judge: Shadow Queen Daisy, you've been charged with destroying Burger King and getting sent to France, using bad language at Mary Jane, escaping from France, making fake VHS openings, making grounded videos out of Weatherstar4000videovideo, getting into trouble and causing mayhem and chaos at school and more! Are there any witnesses to call? *Weatherstar4000video: I will like to call myself to the stand! *Male High Judge: Okay Weatherstar4000video. Can you tell me about the bad things Shadow Queen Daisy did? *Weatherstar4000video: Well she has been getting into lots of trouble at school by starting food fights in the cafeteria during lunch, failing a lot of quizzes and tests, making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings, looking up pornography and watching inappropriate and pornographic videos during Computer class, listening to Justin Bieber during class, ranting on Disney, saluting on Sony Pictures Animations, chewing gum, using profanity, yelling at Mr. Dallas, throwing chairs, getting held all the way back to preschool and even worse on October 14, 2017, she used bad language at Mary Jane and destroyed Burger King by setting it on fire and ended up getting sent to France the next morning, on November 28, 2017, she escaped from France, made a grounded video out of me, making a fake DreamWorks VHS opening to The Great Mouse Detective from 1955 and stealing Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 for Xbox 360 and getting very bad grades all year! *Male High Judge: Okay Weatherstar4000video, what's your reaction? *Weatherstar4000video: My reaction is Shadow Queen Daisy is the worst troublemaker in Sarah West's videos along with Dora the Explorer, Dark Bowser, Leland and Thorn Bro! She needs to stay away from our country for a long time! *Male High Judge: Okay Weatherstar4000video, you may now return to the Grand Jury stand. *Weatherstar4000video: Thank you, your honor! *Male High Judge: Call off your first witness! *days later it was....VERDICT DAY!!!" *(December 27, 2017) *Jelly Otter: Your honor, the Grand Jury has reached the verdict of the United States of America vs. Shadow Queen Daisy! *Male High Judge: What's your verdict? *Mario: Guilty! *Luigi: Guilty! *Princess Peach: Guilty! *Princess Daisy: Guilty! *Toad: Guilty! *Toadette: Guilty! *Yoshi: Guilty! *Birdo: Guilty! *Weatherstar4000video: Guilty! *YankieDude5000: Guilty! *Sarah West: Guilty! *yungdeez100: Guilty! *Elephant012: Guilty! *Sophie the Otter: Guilty! *Peanut Otter: Guilty! *Butter Otter: Guilty! *Jelly Otter: Guilty! *Fievel Mousekewitz: Guilty! *Tanya Mousekewitz: Guilty! *Daniel Tiger: Guilty! *Mom Tiger: Guilty! *Dad Tiger: Guilty! *Katerina Kittycat: Guilty! *Prince Wednesday: Guilty! *Prince Tuesday: Guilty! *O the Owl: Guilty! *Miss Eliana: Guilty! *Male High Judge: Shadow Queen Daisy, you have been found guilty for destroying Burger King, escaping from France, making a grounded video out of Weatherstar4000video, getting in trouble at school, making fake VHS openings and all other bad things you had done! You are hereby sentenced to the rest of this year and the rest of 2018 in Challenge Island, Japan and you will not come back to the United States of America for the rest of your sentence until Japanese New Year of 2019! Guards, take her away! *guards take Shadow Queen Daisy away. *Shadow Queen Daisy: You will all regret this! *Male High Judge: Court adjourned! *Russell: Now we can have some peace without our daughter! *(24 hours later) *Shadow Queen Daisy: Why did I get sent to Challenge Island? *(10 minutes later) *Shadow Queen Daisy: Ā, watashi wa nihongo o hanashite iru! Watashinojinsei wa kore ijō waruku naru koto wa arimasu ka? *Ojīchan Kenjirō: Ā, kage no joō deijīda! Category:2017 videos Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Dead Meat Videos Category:Christmas Videos Category:Grounded Videos by Weatherstar4000video Category:Susie Carmichael's grounded days Category:Susie Carmichael gets grounded series Category:Angelica Pickles gets grounded series Category:Angelica pickles gets grounded series Category:Angelica pickles' grounded days Category:Dora gets grounded Category:Dora's Grounded Days